


His Spring Flower

by iwadimples



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad boy/soft boy, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy, Highschool AU, Karasuno, Karasuno High, M/M, One Shot, Short, Sugary sweet, Third Year Kageyama, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Whipped, bad boy is actually soft, third year hinata, tsukishima kei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwadimples/pseuds/iwadimples
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata have known each other since they were in diapers, but his father’s promotion causes Kageyama to transfer to Karasuno just before his first year of high school. Two years later, Hinata is coming to Karasuno to finish high school, and Kageyama can’t wait to see the love of his life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 322





	His Spring Flower

Kageyama could feel the extra wariness in which his classmates regarded him in today. There was always an air of edginess where the relationship between him and his classmates were concerned, as if even the wrong  breath from them would warrant a death promise from him, but today it was even more cautious, more curious. As if they couldn’t understand the extra buzz of excitement in his aura. Well, frankly, he didn’t give a shit. He had more important things to worry about today. To be exact, the arrival of his boyfriend. A small smile quipped the edges of his lips at the thought of the orange-head male. The duo had known each other since birth, their parents, mothers to be exact, childhood friends. The boys had grown up together, practically joined at the hip. They often shared the same interests because of it, including their intense passion for volleyball. The spiker and middle blocker had been known as a formidable duo from elementary to middle school, gaining notoriety for their freak fast attack. Hinata would jump, using his insane reservoir of agility and speed to jump faster and higher than their opponents could track, and, while he floated midair, Kageyama would launch the ball into his partner’s awaiting hand, poised to spike, and, within the span of a second, the ball would be smashed into the opposing court. Unfortunately, before their first year of high school, Kageyama’s family had to move to the prefecture over due to a promotion of his father, separating the friends. That hadn’t stopped them from meeting as much as possible though, and often times their hangouts were filled with volleyball, the setter always setting for the spiker. And, obviously, they spent their time doing other things too, like hanging out at a café or at the park, or just at one of the other’s house, staying locked in their room and playing video games or something. And, somehow, their friendship and turned into a relationship. It had been easy, really. Hinata was just so bright and lively and burning and passionate, and Kageyama couldn’t help but to fall, especially when they’d known each other since they had been in diapers. He absolutely adored the shorter male. There was no other word for it. And he’d rip the world to shreds if his little flower was ever hurt. Even if a smoldering ember turning into a fire that could blaze through fields described the flame that was Hinata more accurately. Besides, outside of his burning passion (especially for volleyball), and the intense curiosity and tenacity that always had Hinata fired up and eager for new challenges, and the heat that could burn with because he was definitely capable of handling himself, as far as Kageyama was concerned, the boy was still his precious flower, a blossom of happiness and new beginnings and just everything good in the winter that was life.

And today, on their first day as third years in high school, Hinata would be moving to Karasuno, thanks to a promotion of his mother. And Kageyama was absolutely elated. They could pair up again in volleyball, perhaps even have a shot at winning nationals (not that the Karasuno team was terrible per se, they at least qualified to make it ever since Kageyama had joined the team), and he’d get to see that beautiful, shining smile of his boyfriend  every day now. He no longer had to wait for long weekends or breaks. No, he could go right next door in the spur of a moment and find his boyfriend right there waiting for him, like how when Kageyama set, Hinata was always there, ready to strike down their opponents.

Unfortunately, due to complications, Hinata had been delayed, so he would come around lunch, but he was still coming, and they had the rest of the year, hell, the rest of their  lives , to be together. All throughout the morning, Kageyama’s leg bounced with excitement as he silently counted down the seconds, cursing the slow tick of the clock to go  faster .

At one point Tsukishima, the stupid prick, had made a taunting comment on the setter’s jittery behavior, in which Kageyama had soundly cursed him and told him to go to hell, the former being a middle blocker and part of his team or not meaning nothing to him. Besides, they were about to gain a new ace, so shove it, Tsukki. (Yes, Hinata had been the ace despite his shorter stature, all through middle school and even at his high school for the last two years, and the high school was one of the powerhouses in their former prefecture. It filled Kageyama with pride.)

At last, the lunch bell  finally rang. Kageyama bolted from his seat, leaving his classmates in a shock as he dashed out of the classroom; leaving his desk rocking from how quickly he had left. He rushed through the school, his shoes squeaking against the clean floors as other students jumped out in surprise as he was there then gone in a second. As he neared the courtyard that connected to the volleyball gym, where Kageyama had told Hinata to meet him, his ears caught the whispered words of his classmates, that only became more prominent the closer he came to his destination. A new student had arrived, and he was making his way through the school, towards what, no one knew but he was clearly moving wit a purpose. A third year, apparently. He was a little on the shorter side but definitely athletically built. He was nice and polite, bowing to every sensai he met and beaming at every interaction he had. Some even spoke of how cute they found him, with his big brown eyes, soft face, and peculiar, bright orange hair. Kageyama’s heart fluttered. He was  seconds away from the love and light of his life.

Kageyama slowed his pace into a casual stroll as he neared the courtyard, smoothing out his hair and uniform before tucking his hands into his pockets. He scanned the courtyard when he arrived, forcing himself not to frown as he failed to find his boyfriend. Perhaps he was still on his way. The front of the school  was a little distance from the volleyball gym, and if Hinata was shining as brightly as he did everyday, and word had spread this far in so quickly, then the poor boy was probably being stopped every five seconds by curious students and teachers being friendly. Kageyama couldn’t blame them. Hinata  was a force that just pulled you in, made you want to stop and talk to him. And, with his beaming smile equivalent to the brightness of the sun, and his heart as pure as gold, well, there was no wonder he was a rather popular boy.

While he waited, the rest of his team managed to find him somehow and crowded around him, Tsukki teasing the setter and wondering why in the world he had been so excited for lunch break. The others teased as well, and Kageyama dutifully ignored them with a tick of irritation. Other students watched in amusement and a tiny bit of fear. With the black studs in his ears, his night black hair that obscured some of his face and his sharp, blue eyes, and the overall intimidating aura he tended to emit plus his seemingly permanent scowl, most students had the impression that he was some kind of delinquent who could beat the hell out of you in seconds, regardless of his involvement in volleyball. His teammates knew better, though, so they continued to prod and tease. 

It was about five minutes after Kageyama had begun to wait when a clear, energetic voice cut across the yard. “ TOBIO !” Kageyama straightened, heart racing as the voice that he loved so much called out to him. He quickly scanned the area, barely catching sight of bright orange hair before he felt a body slam into him. Other students gaped as they watched the new sunshine student call the fearsome  Kageyama Tobio by his first name, without honorifics, and barrel straight into him as if he knew him. They were absolutely flabbergasted as Kageyama proceeded to instinctively wrap his arms around the new boy in an embrace, as if they had done this a million times, and their jaws hit the floor as the scary, intimidating mask of Kageyama’s scowl melted into the softest, endeared smile they had ever seen, absolute adoration warming his usually cold eyes as he locked gazes with the new student. And then, as if the student body wasn’t in shock enough, Kageyama shared a tooth-rottingly sweet moment with the brightly haired boy as they both beamed, butting heads and rubbing their noses together.

“Shoyo, I missed you,” Kageyama breathed, grasp tightening on the smaller male, not caring about the astonished faces of his classmates. 

Hinata laughed, a light, airy sound that made Kageyama’s heart burst as he squeezed his boyfriend back before being let down. He placed his hands on his hips. ”You? King of the court? Missing a town person B?” He teased.

Kageyama scowled, though it was a softer kind than his usual sort, and lightly punched his boyfriend before bringing him in and ruffling his hair. “Shut up, dumb ass. A king is no king without his people.” Indeed, the pair had learned that the hard way after a brief period in middle school, when Kageyama’s overwhelming talent didn’t sync with the others, and the fact that they weren’t on the same level as Hinata had angered him enough that he had constantly snapped at them, eventually leading to a set in which a spiker refused to be there for him, during an important game where Hinata just  had to be injured, and costing their ticket to the finals.

Hinata beamed as he tried to bat Kageyama away. They turned to find the volleyball team all staring expectantly, wanting an introductory to this newcomer who had come in like a wrecking ball.

The couple shared a look, Kageyama subtly nodding his head, allowing Hinata to take the lead. Hinata nodded back in understanding before he turned to his new teammates. He placed a hand on his hip as he pointed to himself confidently with his thumb, “Hinata Shoyo! Third year, and your new ace! And, his boyfriend.” He jutted his head to indicate his partner. Kageyama was practically radiating pride as some of the lower years gasped in reverence, recognizing the name of the ace of a powerhouse school. No one bothered to deny Hinata his place, not even the current ace. He was no match for this living flame in front of him, the passion he had for volleyball and determination to win rolling off him in waves. It was clear even from tv screens the way Hinata could carry his team, even if they believed they were going to lose, and bring their fight out to win. His famous mottos “One more!” and “We haven’t lost yet!” was often the drive that pushed the first and second years.

After five seconds of talking with the team, Kageyama deemed it enough and decided he wanted to spend the rest of lunch with Hinata all to himself. He clasped his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, apologizing but not meaning it as he excused the two of them, claiming they had much catching up to do. Hinata snorted in knowing. Most wouldn’t guess it, but Kageyama was actually rather clingy and loving. So, Hinata grasped Kageyama’s hand in his, and the two walked off, their conversation flowing between them just as fluidly and easy as their mutual understanding and love. 


End file.
